Far Away from you
by lary-chan
Summary: A song fic , far away, read and review. Character death!


Sorry guys, don't own the song, the band or Inu-yasha. wait…. what do I own? picks up shoe and finds gum stuck to the bottom I OWN GUM!

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

Kagome sat on the edge of the cliff with her feet dangling off the edge. She didn't really care that she was two seconds away from death; she had no fear of death, just the fear of losing him…

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

Inu-yasha and she had been in another yelling match again today, and like always it had ended with "SIT!" "BITCH"… and then something no one expected "I'm leaving…" And she'd walked off. The forest was a comfort to her right now. She felt as though no one could touch her within the depths of it's never ending magic.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

"Why can't I just tell him that I love him?" _it's not like it'd matter anyways, he loves her _Kagome let her dying eyes wonder off into the distance. Her head lowered as her eyes where hid behind her dark drown bangs. It hurt her that he'd never return her feelings. It was something she's been thinking about for quite some time.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

She'd stood with him through countless battles and injuries. She withheld his inner most secrets from everyone. She shared his every pain, scare and tear. But after all the shards where collected… would she go home as though nothing had happened? Would she just leave his life and let him fade out of hers?

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

Kagome shut her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. She knew once the shards where all collected and a wish was made, that she wouldn't ever see him again. She would have to go back to her time, where she belonged, and he would have to stay here. _Why? Why do we have to be so different? So far apart? _ Kagome couldn't see a life with out Inu-yasha.

_**So far away**_

_**(So far away)**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**(So far away)**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

Kagome knew that she was nothing without Inu-yasha… she needed him. She loved him. She looked out over the valley of trees as her mind flashed pictures of Inu-yasha. _Why? WHY? _Kagome racked her mind, thinking of a way that they could be together. In this life or the next.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you any more**_

_**Believing**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

**_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you any more_**

_**Believing**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

Kagome closed her eyes as she engaged in her plane. Kagome couldn't live without Inu-yasha. And Inu-yasha had to fulfill his promise to go to hell with Kikyou, to die with her. Kagome gasped as the dagger she had brought with her entered her chest. She closed her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek._ Inu-yasha, I'll wait for you in the next life. I love you, goodbye._ Kagome embraced the light that sounded her. And as she opened her eyes for one last look at the world she was leaving behind, she saw out of the corner of her eye, a red yukata. _Inu-yasha…_ "I love you … Inu-yasha… wait for me there…soul mate"

Kagome slipped away from the world of the living, but just before she left Inu-yasha whispered "I'll wait forever for you, I love you. I love you all along" Kagome had slipped away, beyond anywhere where Inu-yasha could save her. Inu-yasha picked Kagomes body up and cradled her. "I will see you again"

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

Two young children ran across a field some 500 years later. A young girl, chasing a butterfly, and a young boy chasing the girl. "Come on Inu-yasha! The butterfly's getting away!" "Kagome wait up!" As the young girl stopped running the young boy caught up and took her hand. "I don't want to lose you. Not ever"


End file.
